


Star Wars: The Vornskr Order

by VincentMBurris



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Profanity, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 18:16:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11765616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VincentMBurris/pseuds/VincentMBurris
Summary: Nearly three hundred years after the events of the Star Wars Legacy comics, the galaxy is fractured and ruled by ruthless Overlords. This story is about one of those Overlords as he trains the boy who will one day replace him.





	Star Wars: The Vornskr Order

Chapter 1  
Darth Vendus

The Rebels fought valiantly, but it was not enough. They fought with conviction and as one, but it was all in vain. The Stormtroopers hit the Rebels hard and hit them fast, and with the element of surprise. They outnumbered and outgunned the Rebels ten to one, but the Troopers that were sent were not just common soldiers, they were the elites and they were not alone. Alongside the Elite Stormtroopers was a team of Padawan, but even a Padawan is dangerous especially when their Master is one of the strongest Overlords in the Galaxy. The Rebels dropped their weapons and raised their hands. The Stormtroopers came in and forced the Rebels to their knees. They forced the people of the village (the Rebels were protecting and part of) out of their homes and on their knees. The ones who refused were dealt with harshly. A man tried to wrestle a blaster from one of the Stormtroopers, but was immediately subdued, not by the other Troopers but by something else unseen. The Rebel grabbed for his throat and fell to the ground. A Jedi in a yellow and silver cloak walked up to the Rebel with his arm out, his hand in the shape of a C.

  
“I suggest you don’t try that again.” said the Jedi, calmly and with a hint of amused hubris.

  
He let him go. The Rebel coughed and tried to get to his feet. The Jedi held out his hand and forced the Rebel back to the ground. The Rebel tried to fight back, but it was folly, however, it did not stop him from trying. The Jedi took out his lightsaber and turned it on. The red lightblade stopped only inches from the Rebel’s face.

  
“Don’t make me say it again.” he said, with a smile and a bemused look on his face.

  
The Rebel obeyed. Surrounding the Rebel Village, the Stormtroopers and the other Jedi continued to search for anyone else who may be hiding. One Jedi in particular, wearing a black and silver cloak, barked orders at his underlings while a Stormtrooper wearing polished chrome armor ordered the soldiers to quicken their pace.

  
Every house was now empty, all who inhabited the village was now on their knees, surrounded by twenty Jedi, all clad in yellow and silver cloaks, and thirty Troopers. The Chrome Trooper and the Lead Jedi stood in front of them.

  
When everything was ready the two leaders nodded to each other. The Jedi took out his commlink, “All clear.”

  
He put his commlink away and addressed the people, “Everyone listen up! The big man is coming. He is the Overlord of our Order, and I suggest you do what he says and stay quiet! He has been wanting to meet you all for some time.”

  
All was silent for a few agonizing minutes; not even the Troopers or the Jedi made a sound. Only the cool night breeze, the small animals and bugs and the silent crying of the women and children, and some of the men, could be heard. The silence was broken by a rumble from above. Everyone looked up and saw an Imperial Lambda Shuttle making its descend. The wings folded up and landed gracefully on the turf. The door opened and a ramp came out. Standing before the kneeling Rebels was man in a black and silver cloak, with his hood drawn, wearing a black and silver mask. The Troopers and Jedi bowed their heads as he stepped off the ship and to the Lead Jedi, who stood to his left, and the Chrome Trooper, who stood to his right. He bowed his head to them and to the other Jedi and Stormtroopers.

  
“This is everybody?”

  
“Yes Overlord, some died in the initial attack, but many surrendered when they saw it was hopeless. It didn’t take long.” said the Lead Jedi.

  
“Any casualties on our side?”

  
“No Overlord, but eight of our troopers have been wounded, two of them critically. We don’t know if they will make it.” said the Chrome Trooper.

  
“If they don’t, we will remember them.”

  
The Overlord took off his cloak revealing his black and silver armor and the weapons he carried. On his belt, he carried two lightsabers, one normal and the other uniquely shaped, a blaster pistol, and on his back a large double-edged sword. Another Jedi ran up to him and took his cloak. He took off his mask revealing his face, and handed it to the Jedi. He was a handsome Human man with a stubble beard who looked to be in his early-fifties. His hair was black with very little grey slicked back nicely, his eyes were as blue as the sky, his face was stern and stiff, his brow was lowered and his mouth was shut tightly, his gaze could burn through Mandlorian Iron, he had some wrinkles starting to form on his face showing his age, he was a very well-built man who looked like he could take any of the Elite Stormtroopers without the aid of the Force. He turned to the people and gave them a most pleasant smile.

  
“Good evening everyone!”

  
The Rebels stayed quiet, but mainly from the abnormally warm welcome. As he smiled his skin glowed, his eyes widened and he looked twenty years younger.

  
“I’m glad you’ve all made it here, it really is an honor to meet you all!” He stepped closer to the Rebels, “Now I know you would very much rather be somewhere else at this very moment, or maybe you would rather have us be somewhere else, this is after all your home, but you can’t blame me for being here. I don’t even want to be here, the way I’m here. I would very much like to be here as your friend, and start a relationship that would last the rest of our lives in true peace and harmony, but you just saw to it that that would not happen. What a big fuckin’ mistake you’ve all made.”

  
He paced in front of the Rebels, looking them all in the eyes. Many looked down and away, too afraid to meet eyes with him, but there were some who defiantly glared back at the Overlord. He stopped in front of a crying boy no older than ten. The boy looked up and met eyes with the Overlord, terror overwhelmed him, he tried to back away but bumped into a man behind him with the same kind of horror on his face.  
“Hey kid, no need to be scared. You have a long life ahead of you, and I’m not about to end that prematurely, so lighten up.” He looked up at the man behind the boy, “Is this your kid?”

  
The man was too scared to speak; he was only able to muster up a slight spin of his head to say no.

  
“Oh really, that’s too bad.”

  
The Overlord walked away from them. They gave a small sigh of relief. The Overlord stopped toward the middle of the group, “So tell me everyone! Which one of you choobie suckers claims the title of leader!?”  
All was quiet. No one dared to speak. Some of the Rebels looked at each other and then away.

  
“No one? Did he die, or is he being a coward?”

  
There was silence for a few more seconds before a man near the front of the line stood up.

  
“I’m the leader, Jedi Scum!”

  
The Overlord smiled bigger and reached out with arms and Forced Pushed the people out of his way, so he had a clear path to the leader. He walked up to him with his hand out ready to shake his, “Hello sir, how you doin’, the name’s Darth Vendus, it’s a pleasure to meet you.”

  
He grabbed the leader’s hand and gave him a solid and firm handshake. He put his arm around the leader, and before the leader could speak, Darth Vendus very forcefully led him to the front of the Rebels. He turned to face them, with his arm still wrapped around their leader.

  
“What are you all hunched up over each other for? Spread out, give each other some breathing space.” he said sarcastically, “I’m sorry I think I cut you off there, what did you say your name was again?”  
“You never asked for my name.” said the leader.

  
Darth Vendus glared at him and tilted his head. With an air of intimidation and impatience and with a much bigger smile he said, “You really don’t want to be a fucking smart ass with me right now, mother fucker. What. Is your. Mother fucking name?”

  
“M, my name is Jorder Toby.”

  
“Jorder Toby! Nice name, really nice NAME!”

  
Darth Vendus punched Jorder in the gut and threw him to the ground. The women and children screamed, some of the Rebels tried to get up to help their leader, but were quickly stopped, frozen in place by a few of the Jedi. The Stormtroopers trained their guns on anyone who dared move.

  
Darth Vendus turned to the horrified and angry Rebels, “Now all of you stay kneeling down, you hear? These Padawan here are still a little along in their training. They just might slip up and snap you all in half.” He said with a pleasant smile, “Let them go.” He said to the Padawan, “Now, back to you, Horder,” mocked Vendus, “When I first came to this planet I thought to myself, ‘Now this is a nice place, a place where you can hang your hat’. But if I’m being honest the first thing I really thought was, ‘Boy I really should help liberate the people of this planet and kill that motherfucker Darth Zane’. I believe he oppressed you and killed many of your people, and let his lackeys have their way with your women, right?” he looked at Jorder, who said nothing. Vendus continued, “I came here to kill him and take this planet and free the people, you,” he pointed at Jorder and to the kneeling Rebels, “So you would no longer have to live in fear. We would provide you with safety, teach you to fight and give your children the best education they would ever get. You would all be part of my Order, but what did you do when we tried to convey all of this? You killed my troopers. Even so, I gave you all the benefit of a doubt. Maybe they thought we were there to harm them, so we approach with the white flag, and what did you do? You killed more of my troopers. And to add salt to the wound you attack one of my bases, kill more troopers and stole a shit ton of my weapons. I assume,” he turned to look at Jorder, “that was your call?”

  
Jorder did not speak.

  
“It’s ok to not talk, I don’t need you to.” He kneeled down so he was eye level with Jorder, “because I am going to show you the consequences of your horrible decision.” Darth Vendus stood up and walked to the people, “I want you all to know, I never wanted to do this, I don’t like making these kinds of displays of power, but you put me in a tight position here. Look at these troopers standing around you! They are not a bunch of droids; these are real people! Take off your helmets!”

  
The Stormtroopers did as they were commanded. Each Trooper, both man and woman of many different races, glared at the people they had conquered. Each one had scars from recent and past battles; they stood there with their weapons trained on the Rebels giving the people the look that said, “Please try something.”

  
“You too General.” Vendus said to the Chrome Trooper.

  
The General took off his helmet. A rough looking man with a cleanly trimmed beard, an eyepatch covering his left eye, and a scar across his eye showing why he needed the eyepatch. His expression was stern and intense, looking not at the people as much as his charges, making sure they stayed disciplined.

  
“Take off your hoods!”

  
Each Jedi took off their hoods. Unlike their Stormtrooper counterparts they were more laxed and spread out. They were smiling at the kneeling Rebels basking in their victory. They too had the scars of both past and recent battles.

  
“Look upon these fine men and women here!” continued Darth Vendus, “They are regular people, like you, and like you they too have families and friends, father and mothers, brother and sisters, husbands and wives, sons and daughters, they are nothing without each other, but are everything together. You could have been one of them, one of us. I wanted so badly to make you part of this world, part of my family.” He glared at the kneeling Jorder, “Why did you push me to this!?” he said with a single tear coming down his face, his smile was gone and his voice got louder, “These men and women are not some cogs in the machine to me, they are my brothers and sisters and when you killed the ones you killed, you killed a part of me, a part of us, but even then…even then, I could have forgiven you, but that base you hit, you killed everyone, even those who were clearly NOT STORMTROOPERS! You killed all of the younglings! Two of my sons were there you motherfucker, and one of them was FUCKING FIVE! You made me bury my sons. That’s not how that shit works, they are supposed to bury ME! But it’s not just me, every Stormtrooper here had a youngling at that base. You made us break the rules, and for that, oh boy,” Darth Vendus stopped speaking for a moment to calm himself down, he felt his fury about to take over, “You are, so going to pay.” he lunged forward and grabbed Jorder by the neck, “You are going to FUCKING PAY!”

  
Vendus released his grip from Jorder and turned to the front line, “We are going to make you all pay for this!” Darth Vendus stopped again and took a few deep breaths to calm himself down, and began to laugh, “I, hahaha, I get it. I do, I, I get it. I know why you did all of this. You’ve all had a really rough go at things these past few years, with that fucking psycho running this planet, but those who kill younglings are no different than that raping and murdering fuck! I will never forgive you!” he stopped laughing and stopped smiling, “But lucky you I’m not fucking genocidal, so I will be choosing only one of you to be the example. Who’s it going to be? I can’t just pick someone at random, no, I have to make this fun.” His smile came back, “How about we play a little game to decide so gets the honor, hhhmmm, it would take too long if we play with everybody so we will play with the five of you.” He pointed at the five people in the front of the line. The little boy was in that line. “Except for you, of course, you’re too young to play this game, so how about we let piss pants behind you play.” He pointed at the man behind the boy.

  
The man’s eyes widened, his insides felt like they were going to fall out of his rear end (some did). A Stormtrooper came up and made the boy fall back in the line and back on his knees, then made the man step up to the front.

  
“Let’s start playing.” He pointed at the terrified man, “YOU! I am thinking of a number between one and five, what is it?”

  
The man did not speak.

  
“Hurry and say a number, or I will pick you.” he said calmly.

  
The man was too scared to say anything. He was not a solider or a fighting man.

  
Darth Vendus stepped up to him and smiled big, “Well, I guess you are it.”

  
“Enough of this!” screamed Jorder.

  
“NO! You keep your fucking mouth shut!” yelled back Vendus.

  
Jorder quickly got to his feet and charged at Darth Vendus. Vendus never flinched. Jorder did not get far. The Chrome Trooper was faster than he looked, he slammed Jorder to the ground, face first, he bent Jorder’s arm backward and pressed his knee on Jorder’s back, and pressed his blaster to the back of his head.

  
“That’s some damn good moves old man.”

  
The Chrome Trooper looked up and with a smile he said, “Come on Ven, I’m not that old.”

  
“That you aren’t,” laughed Darth Vendus, all the others let out a little giggle, “Now Dorver, that’s just not how we do things here. I have to show you what happens when you pull shit like this.”

  
Darth Vendus reached out toward the crowd, never breaking eye contact with Jorder, and Forced Pulled a random Rebel, that turned out to be a woman, to him. With one smooth motion, he put the woman on her knees, facing away from him and facing Jorder, and took out his sword.

  
“This is what happens, now pay attention. And you all as well!”

  
Darth Vendus stood up and plunged the blade down the nape of the woman’s neck, crushing her spinal column. The woman died instantly. The Rebels screamed in horror. Jorder could not believe what he just witnessed. Tears of terror and hate poured down the faces of all the Rebels. Darth Vendus pulled the blade out of the woman and wiped the blade clean using the woman’s shirt. A man in the crowd, with tears obscuring his vision, jumped up and rushed at Darth Vendus. The Jedi lifted their arms to subdue him, but Darth Vendus put his hand out telling the Jedi to let him come. The man made it out of the crowd, but before he could reach Vendus, the Overlord raised his arm and brought it down hard and fast, bringing the man down with it.

  
“Ok, what did I just get done trying to say!? Don’t pull that shit again and what do you do?”

  
“Fuck you!” sobbed the man.

  
He broke down, lamenting his great loss. He reached out, trying to touch the woman’s hand. Darth Vendus saw this and realized who this man was.

  
“Oh I see. This woman was your loved one. I understand why you attacked me now. I would probably have done the same thing…no, I would have done the same thing. After seeing my wife killed in front of me, I would try to kill that fucker too, so I applaud your foolhardy bravery. But I did say, don’t pull that shit again, so,” Darth Vendus used the Force to levitate the lamenting man by his neck. He tried to struggle, but to no avail, “I’m going to reunite the two of you.”

  
Darth Vendus sheathed his sword, and with both hands he slowly brought them together and clenched his fists. As he did this, the man’s head began to collapse on itself. He struggled more, wailing in agony. His eyes began to pop out, the sides of his head showed imprints of invisible hands compressing more and more crushing his head further. The Rebels looked away, screaming, pleading and begging for mercy. The man screamed louder and louder until a very loud and audible crunch was heard, then the man went silent. Darth Vendus let the body fall to the ground.

  
“Well!” yelled Darth Vendus, “Thank you all for that! I think you all get just how fucking serious I am, but there is a small problem. I consider these two as the appetizer and the dessert on the house, however, I haven’t ordered my entrée yet.”

  
Vendus walked back to the terrified man.

  
“Now, I believe I asked you, what number I was thinking of? Yeah that’s right, I’m thinking of a number between one and five. What is it?”

  
The man knew that this was his second chance. He found his courage a lot faster this time and yelled out, “FIVE!”

  
“Oooohhh sorry, that was not the number I was thinking.”

  
He walked away. The man fell to the ground in relief.

  
Darth Vendus pointed at a woman, “YOU!” The woman looked up, fear coursed through her veins, floods of tears rolled down her face. Jorder looked at the woman in despair and then back to the two bodies before him, “I’m thinking of a new number between one and five. What is it?”

  
The woman knew what he was doing. She thought of a number quick, “Two!”

  
Darth Vendus smiled bigger, and with enthused excitement yelled, “CORRECT!!! That is exactly the number I was thinking!” He glared at one of the Stormtroopers, a female human with blonde hair who looked to be in her early forties, but still had a radiant beauty about her, “Bring her to the front.” the smile left his face.

  
Darth Vendus Forced Pushed the bodies out of the way to clear the path for his next example. The Stormtrooper woman did as she was told. She grabbed the woman by the back of her shirt and dragged her before Darth Vendus. The woman tried to struggle, but there no fighting the strength of the Stormtrooper.

  
“NO! Please not her! Please! No more, I get it, I promise I’ve learned my lesson!” screamed Jorder.

  
“You know this woman?” asked Darth Vendus, “Is she someone you swore to take care of? Someone you swore to protect, to love and cherish? I realize how hard this must be for you, two of my previous wives died on me and I couldn’t do a fucking thing about it. Do you know who else I was responsible for? My two sons that you people gunned down, so would you like to know how much I care about your losses today?”

  
Vendus made a zero with his thumb and forefinger.

  
“Please, don’t kill her, kill me!”

  
“Kill you instead? But if I do that how will you learn your lesson? You say you have, but I can still see the look in your eye. You have the look of someone who hasn’t submitted, someone who still has a lot of fight left in him, so I’m going make sure you don’t anymore.”

  
“You bastard! You bantha fodder eating bastard!”

  
“Bantha fodder eating?” laughed Darth Vendus, “Haven’t heard that one before, but you really should have thought of this before you decided to kill my sons. You really didn’t think you could win this, did you? You were outnumbered, outgunned and outclassed, only a fool would think they could get out of this unscathed.”

  
Darth Vendus took out his unique lightsaber.

  
“You see this? This is my weapon, my pride and joy. It has a cross guard as you can see. I never liked the lightsabers that had a cross guard that was part of the saber, so I made this. The entire outer layer of the saber is made out of beskar, Mandalorian Iron, nothing is going to break this baby in half, not even a lightsaber.”

  
He turned the lightsaber on, but it did not have the shape of a traditional saber. The blade had the shape of a traditional double edged Sith Sword (much like the sword that was hanging on his belt) that glowed silver. Vendus pointed it at the kneeling woman.

  
“This lightsaber took me a long time to forge. It has killed many Jedi and Sith alike, and now it will take her life.” He turned his head so he was facing the kneeling woman. “You should feel honored.” He got himself ready and into position for the kill.

  
“Please don’t do this.” begged the woman.

  
Darth Vendus lifted his lightsaber.

  
“Please, please don’t.”

  
He brought down the lightsaber and turned it off. Just before the blade made contact with her skin.

  
“I’m not going to kill you. I’ve already killed a woman and that really put a bad taste in my mouth, so I won’t kill another one.”

  
He turned around and approached Jorder, who was still face down on the ground with the Chrome Trooper still on his back.

  
“Get off of him.”

  
“Sir!”

  
The Chrome Trooper let go of Jorder, and took his place back on the right side of the entrance ramp of the Lambda. Jorder got back up on his knees.

  
“Stand up.”

  
Jorder did. The two stood before each other glaring at the other man.

  
“I won’t kill your wife.” said Vendus, he shoved the lightsaber into Jorder’s chest. On impulse Jorder wrapped his hand around the lightsaber’s hilt, “You are.”

  
Vendus let go of the lightsaber and walked past so he was behind the Rebel Leader.

  
“Fuck you!” yelled Jorder, throwing the lightsaber down.

  
Darth Vendus did not smile. With a straight and stern face, he reached out with his right hand and Jorder found himself bending over to pick up the lightsaber.

  
“Wha? What’s happening?”

  
Jorder picked up the lightsaber and turned it on.

  
“What are you doing? N, no!”

  
He walked up to his kneeling wife. He tried to fight back as hard he could but he stepped toward her with the lightsaber out in front of him.

  
“If it’s any consolation this is not easy to do. Especially when the one you’re controlling has a very strong will. It really is taking everything I’ve got to keep you obedient.”

  
“Don’t make me do this! Please!”

  
Darth Vendus did not answer.

  
“Please Lord Vendus, I beg you, don’t make him do this!” screamed the kneeling woman.

  
Vendus still did not answer.

  
Jorder stood over his wife and lifted the lightsaber. The tears poured from his face as he looked into the eyes of his terrified wife. The people cried, some tried to move, but they were quickly apprehended by one of the Padawan. Jorder hands shook, and finally he felt his hands bringing the lightsaber down.

  
“I’m pregnant!”

  
The lightsaber stopped inches away from the top of her head. Vendus deactivated the lightsaber. He walked passed Jorder (who was still frozen in place) and knelt down and placed his hand on the woman’s stomach. He shut his eyes and took a deep breath and listened. A heartbeat and then another. His eyes opened and he stood up.

  
“Well, this changes everything. Keep your eyes on her.” he said to the blonde trooper, “Well I can’t go and kill you and your unborn child, now can I? I could, but I’m not a piece of trash like Zane.” He turned to Jorder, “Wow, so all I had to do was almost kill your wife and unborn child, eh.” he took the lightsaber from him and release his hold on him. Jorder felt himself become lighter, but he was quickly forced to his knees by the Chrome Trooper. Darth Vendus knelt down so he was eye level with Jorder, “That look on your face, that’s what I was looking for. So, I will give you one chance to fix all of this. I’m thinking of a new number between one and five. If you answer me correctly we will leave here, and you will work for me from this day, to your last day. If you answer me incorrectly I will kill you, but your people will still work for me from this day, to the last days of this galaxy. Do you understand?”

  
Jorder nodded his head.

  
“Good, what number am I thinking of?”

  
“One.” said Jorder, calmly.

  
Darth Vendus stood up and shook his head, “Nope. That’s not the number I was thinking of. But hey, at least you learned something before you died, and you know what will happen to your people.”  
Darth Vendus put his lightsaber back on his belt and took out the traditional saber. He turned on the blue blade.

  
Jorder reached into his pocket (Vendus did not make any sudden moves, but kept watch) he took out a chronometer, 10PM.

  
“Please tell my child that his father died at –”

  
“Oh that won’t be necessary. He or she will never know your name. It’s time we quick stallin’ and do what we came here to do. EVERYONE! Take a good hard look, and don’t you dare look away. If they move their eyeballs or their jawbones you have the freedom to do whatever the fuck you want, but don’t you fucking dare touch the kids or any of the women. Who knows which one of them is carrying a baby.”

  
And with that, Darth Vendus lifted his lightsaber and brought it down. THUNK! The blade hit Jorder where the neck and the shoulder meet, but it did not go through him. He wailed in agony and fell to the floor.  
“HA HA!!! You all thought this was going to be quick and painless! Oh no, not today! This lightsaber here, it was my very first one I ever made, it is a training lightsaber. At the Sith Academy on Korriban we use these types of lightsabers, but we add in a special ingredient. We put in the venom of pelko bugs which when met with skin paralyses the surrounding area. We do that to mimic the losing of a limb or head, but this baby doesn’t have pelko venom because I want Dorman to feel THIS!”

  
WACK!

  
Those in attendance watched as Darth Vendus relentlessly beat their leader until his brains lay scattered all over the ground, then he beat him some more. The children looked away, but the Jedi forced their heads back to the front keeping their eyes open. The Stormtroopers laughed and cheered on their Overlord spouting profanities at the Rebels and their beaten leader.

  
Darth Vendus stopped after the body stopped twitching. He turned off the lightsaber and turned to the crowd.

  
“Damn! Now that’s a hell of a workout!”

  
The Jedi and Troopers laughed.

  
“Now everyone, this has been one crazy ass night, and I think you all understand the gravity of the situation you are now in, so to make sure, I’m going to do one more thing.” He smiled bigger, “How many pregnant women do we have here?” he asked the Jedi in the black and silver cloak.

  
The Jedi closed his eyes and focused. After a few seconds he opened his eyes, “Counting that one,” he pointed at the pregnant women Vendus almost killed, “there are three. Her and her.”

  
“Thank you very much Lord Gorthel. Troopers! Paawan! Gather up and the baby carrying women and all the kids under the age of 12 and put em in my Shuttle!”

  
“NO!” yelled a man.

  
He jumped up and charged at Darth Vendus. Vendus rolled his eyes and snapped the man’s neck with the Force.

  
“Unless you all want to live forever in the Force with Dorker, Billy, Nancy and Jim, I suggest you all stay put. If they give you any shit, kill ‘em.”

  
The Troopers rounded up all the screaming kids and the three pregnant women and herded them into Darth Vendus’ Imperial Shuttle, even dragging them when they refused to cooperate. Those who resisted or tried to save their flesh and blood were dealt with lethally. By the time the children were in the Shuttle eight more people were killed by both the Troopers and the Jedi. Every other Rebel who remained kneeling on the ground were sobbing and glaring at Darth Vendus.

  
With a smile, Vendus addressed the people, “Shitty, isn’t it? This very moment in your life. I’ve had a similar experience, once upon a time, but I and those I was with did not instigate the horror I went through as a kid. But you,” he let out a little laugh, “you brought this upon yourselves. Maybe you’ll see your kids again one day, or maybe not. That’s up to you. Have a good one ladies and gentlemen, sleep tight!”

  
Darth Vendus turned away from the Rebels and grabbed his cloak and mask and boarded his ship. The Troopers and Jedi funneled back into their Sentinel Shuttles and took off. The children watched as the only home they had ever known moved farther and farther away.

  
“Take a good look kids, ladies, this will be last time you see your home.” He picked up his commlink, “General Ammerow!”

  
“Yes sir.” Came the voice of the Chrome Stormtrooper.

  
“Fire on the village. Kill them all.”

  
“Yes sir!”

  
The ships fire bombed the village and the people who were still kneeling down lamenting their misfortune. All the children could do was scream as they watched their families being burned to ashes. The Jedi from across the galaxy could feel the loss of life, but these days it was uncomfortably normal. One Jedi in particular smiled big and picked up his commlink.

  
Darth Vendus’ commlink rang, “What is it Roland?”

  
“I felt something wonderful. Have you been having fun without me?”

  
There was a pause, “I’ll tell you later, bye.”

  
The Jedi named Roland shivered in jealousy.

  
Darth Vendus put away the commlink and grabbed the crying children’s attention.

  
“Listen up kids! Ladies. What I did was not for their sake, as you can see, but was for you. From this day forward you belong to my Order. I don’t want to kill any of you, but if anyone betrays me or kills anyone from the Order you will be punished the same way I punished Jorder. But don’t be too down, you are about to see and experience things you thought you would never get to. Work hard, show loyalty, and you will be given more privileges, responsibilities and power. Who knows, maybe some of you will join my Jedi Order or become a Stormtrooper. Just know this, I could have very easily killed all of you with the people of that village. I am sparing you from a life cut short. DO NOT mistake my compassion for weakness! What happens now is totally up to you. Now get some rest. Tomorrow is orientation day. And everyone, welcome to the Vornskr Order.”


End file.
